Trick or Treat
by moihaha16
Summary: Starts on Halloween night, when Leonard and Penny decide they want to have a baby. (I own nothing of corse)
1. Halloween

_Sorry this chapter is really short, but eh, why not. Many {longer} chapters yet to come! Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

*Ding Dong*

"Is it another group?" Penny asked, holding out the almost- empty orange bowl to Leonard. Leonard nodded, taking the bowl and rushing toward the door. Penny paused the episode of Siberia they were watching, and giggled at the sound of the children's chorus of "Trick or Treat!" She heard Leonard giggle too, as he complemented their costumes. Penny smiled to herself, not being able to help herself from turning around and looking at the children's costumes herself. They couldn't have been any older than eight. Penny heard the door close slowly, and Leonard placed the bowl back on the counter. He quickly flipped the switch next to the door that lead to the garage.

"That's the last of it." He announced, sitting back on the couch.

"Leonard." Penny asked, making it clear she was about to say something important. Leonard turned to look at her before she continued. "I think we should have a baby." Penny suggested. Leonard was a little shocked by her statement. He had thought she didn't want any kids.

"I agree." Was all he could say. Penny nodded in agreement, before pressing play again on the show, giggling to herself on how casual the conversation had gone. Neither of them paid much attention to the show, both thinking about what their child would look like.

"What are some of your favorite names?" Penny asked out of the blue. "I really like Jenny for a girl, and Avery for a boy."


	2. Half a year

"Well, it's been six months." Penny started to explain. "And still, nothing." They both watched the doctor nod her head. They ran a few tests, and came back a few minuets later.

"Penny, you might want to sit down." The doctor, whose name was Lisa, suggested. Penny and Leonard both complied, sitting down.

"Am I pregnant?" Penny asked, trying to keep the hope out of her voice. Lisa paused for a second, closing her eyes.

"No, Penny I'm very sorry. It seems you're unable to have a baby." Lisa explained, watching both of their faces drop in disappointment. "But there are some options..." Penny kind of just tuned out after that. She thought about all of those year she had carelessly slept with anyone, and how it made sense now how she hadn't gotten pregnant.

* * *

"It's the one thing all women should be able to do!" Penny sobbed, trying to hold back tears. "I've been raised my whole life to become a mother, every girl has."

"Penny, there are some options." Leonard tried to explain, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere, his wife was determined to be irrational.

"You heard her, there's only IV and getting a surrogate. I don't want either of those. IV probably wouldn't even work, and I want to have the baby, not some random girl we meet off of Craigslist." Penny was frustrated at this point. She always thought that, someday, she would be a mom.

"Penny, I know, but..." Leonard tried, only to be intrupted again.

"I don't think you do. I've always wanted to have a baby. I always thought I'd be a mom, that's what I always said I wanted to be when I grew up. A mom. All the other kids wanted to be doctors, and lawyers. Not me!" Penny rambled on, hoping she was starting to make a point. "I wanted all those things! And now it can't happen!" Penny, without trying to, yelled. "You should just sign the divorce papers now, and go and have kids while you can." Penny's voice trailed off.

"Listen. I don't care if you can't have kids. I love you Penny, no matter what I always have an always will. You can still be a mom, we'll find a way. It might not be easy, but we'll make it work." Leonard told her calmly.

"Why did it take me so long to realized I love you?" Penny asked. "You're right. We'll make it work."


	3. Pamphlets

Penny's eyes darted across the kitchen table. Brochures from different agencies, doctors, and anything that was related were spread in an unorganized fashion. Leonard and Penny stood on the same side of the table, studying it.

"Why don't we put all of the brochures on IV from Lisa's office over here?" Leonard suggested, picking up about five of the fliers and placing them in a neat pile.

"Here are all the the Foster Care forms." Penny joined in, placing about seven more in a new pile. "And the surrogate information over here." Penny mumbled unhappily. Leonard sat down in the newly empty small space, pulling out a notepad and scribbling down the different options. "What else is there?" Penny asked. Lisa had given them an entire stack of brochures, fliers, and things of that nature, which she hadn't looked at until now. "What about adoption?" Penny asked, gathering up the last of the fliers and putting them in a new pile.

_IV_

_FOSTER CARE_

_ADOPTION_

_SURROGATE_

"Ok so how do you feel about IV?" Leonard asked.

"I think it's really expensive, and Lisa already told us there was little chance it would work. And the idea creeps me out a little." Penny answered. "What do you think?"

"I agree." Leonard said, crossing IV off the list. "Foster care?"

"I think it's great for some people, but not really our thing. I would always feel so bad for those kids, and I don't want to be the wicked foster mom type." Penny admitted.

"I don't think it's for us. Agree." Leonard agreed, crossing it off the list as well. "Adoption?" Penny didn't respond at first, she seemed deep in thought.

"I don't want to do a surrogate. I think it's too expensive, that and I just don't like the idea, I guess." Penny said. Leonard crossed surrogate off the list. "I think adoption is what we're gonna go with." Leonard agreed.

* * *

Penny combed through the third flier she had read in the last fifteen minuets. "This one is from Sunny Glades." She announced. "Did you submit the papers yet?" Penny asked. Leonard nodded, not taking his eyes off of the pamphlet he was reading.

"They said it might take up to a year." Leonard tried to say this quietly, almost hoping Penny wouldn't hear it. He knew it hadn't occurred to her that it might take so long. Penny slowly lowered her pamphlet, clearly trying to hide her feelings. "But it will probably be less. It could even be less than three months!" Leonard tried, but he could see it didn't help much.

"A year?" Penny asked, in a squeaky voice.

"Less. Probably even three months. I talked to our lawyer, and she said we're good fast approval candidates. And since we're not adoption overseas..." Leonard trailed off, realizing Penny wasn't paying attention at this point. "Penny, it's going to be ok. We can start shopping tomorrow, if you'd like." Leonard hoped that would snap her out of it.

"Really?" Penny asked, with a newfound enthusiasm. "Are we going to have a boy, or a girl?" Penny felt strange asking that question, and it probably could have been worded a little better.

"I've always wanted a girl, to be honest." Leonard admitted.

"I feel the same way. A girl it is." Penny said giddily.


	4. Forms

"Oooooh! Look at this!" Penny pointed out, rushing to a white canopy bed. "It even has a trundle!" Penny exclaimed, kneeling in front of the bed, and sliding out the bottom. Leonard tried his best to keep up, and pretended he knew what all of these words meant.

"I love it, let's get this one." Leonard agreed, hoping it would cause them to go into a section of the store they hadn't just spent an hour in.

"You really think so? What about the one with the blu..." Penny's thought was cut off by Leonard.

"No, no, this is definitely it. For sure." Leonard countered, hoping she'd give in so they could leave.

"Ok, you've convinced me." Penny checked the tag, making note of the product number on her phone.

* * *

"It's been three months already!" Penny complained, sitting in the waiting room. "Why do you think she called us down here? Do you think they would have denied us already?" Penny's voice leaked her nervousness. She had secretly still hoped that the adoption thing wouldn't work out, and somehow that would give her a better chance of having a baby on her own.

"Stop thinking so negatively." Leonard insisted. It was funny to see Penny pick up the latest Parenting instead of the latest People. What he didn't notice was the page she turned to, an article on fertility.

"Leonard and Penny?" The receptionist called. She lowered her glasses, trying to find Leonard and Penny's place in the room. "Mrs. Lankley is ready to see you now." She announced when she found their seats. They both nodded with a "thank you" smile, and headed back to their lawyer's office, pushing open the large double doors and letting them fall behind them.

"Ah! Leonard and Penny! Nice to see you two!" Mrs Lankly greeted from her desk. She put down the pen she was using to scribble something in a notebook. She picked it back up again, pointing with it to the three office chairs in front of her desk. "Have a seat." She instructed, The two did as they were told, sitting in the chairs.

"Now, I sent in your papers, and it seems you've been approved by Sunny Oaks to come down and meet some of the children." Mrs. Lankly told them. Their faces immediately lit up, with both surprise with happiness. Penny fought the little angry urge inside of her to be bitter about it. It was what it was. There was nothing that a denied adoption form could do about that.


	5. Girls

_Sorry chapters have been really short ect, but to be honest I just wanted to get to the point. I promise better quality for chapters to come!_

* * *

"Are you Ms. Sheels?" Penny asked, approaching the secretary at the desk. The secretary shook her head. "No, but I can tell her ya're here." The secretary's voice dripped with a Northeastern US accent. She dipped her face down slightly to direct their attention to a few green chairs near the mural filled wall. "Thanks!" Leonard said, as both of them sat down in their directed chairs. They both were clearly trying to hide their excitement, but it was nearly impossible.

Ms. Sheels appeared from the doors a few minuets later, looking frazzled. "Are you Leonard and Penny?" She asked, almost limping over to their seats. Penny nodded, trying not to laugh at the fact looked like she had just escaped the monkey house. "Good, nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Sheels!" She waved her hand quickly, offering her hands to help them up. They both stood up quickly, eager to get started. "They're out playing right now, go ahead and just talk to them." Ms. Sheels offered, walking past the secretary, opening the door to a long hallway. She walked down the hallway quickly, and out the last door, leading the three outside.

"Thanks again!" Leonard told her. Ms. Sheels nodded, closing the door and taking a seat on the side of the large playground. They both kind of awkwardly walked around, not being able to help feeling out of place. Leonard walked over to a girl standing on the side, swinging by herself.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asked. The girl looked up, in surprise.

"Brooklyn." She answered. She was probably around seven, and she had long, dark curly hair and green eyes. "What's yours?"

"I'm Leonard." He responded. "Want some help?" Brooklyn nodded, and Leonard pushed the swing.

"Thanks!" Brooklyn's face lit up right with a large smile.

* * *

Penny noticed Leonard talking to a little girl on the swing, so Penny decided she should wander off on her own. She realized she wasn't paying attention when a little girl with brown hair tapped her leg.

"Hi!" She exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Penny! What's your name?" Penny was secretly excited someone was trying to talk to her. It made her feel less like she didn't belong.

"I'm Nina!" The girl introduced. "I'm nine." Ms. Sheels waved at Penny from her chair. It was a "everything going ok?" wave. Penny nodded back.

"Well that's great! I have a niece who's nine! Her name is Lily." Penny told her. She thought it was adorable that Nina seemed so interested. "What's your favorite thing to do?" Penny asked, hoping they could continue the conversation.

"I really like writing." Nina told her. Penny could feel like she was really getting to know this girl, even after these first few words.

"I do too! I'm not really that good at it though, my husband, Leonard, is a lot better than I am." Penny told the girl.

"Where's he?" Nina asked. Penny pointed in the direction of the swings.

"Over there, with the girl in the blue shirt." Penny told Nina. "He's a physicist." Nina seemed confused at the new, big word.

"It's basically with lots of science." Penny informed her. "He could probably explain it better." Nina's face lit up, and she grabbed Penny's hand, hoping Penny would follow her to the swings. Penny followed as close behind as she could, excited Nina was this interested. "This is Nina, and I told her you could explain your job to her better than I could." Penny told Leonard, giving him the _remember she's nine dumb it down like you do for me _face and voice tone.

"Well, Nina, it's basically..."


	6. Cake mix

"Ok, kids, it's time to go inside!" Ms. Scheel announced, clapping her hands for the children's attention. Nina groaned, waving to Leonard and Penny as she ran inside. Brooklyn shyly said goodbye and followed Nina. Ms. Scheel lead the kids across the path, and through the double doors, motioning for Leonard and Penny to follow her inside. They did, closing the large door behind them, and traveling back down the long hallway, and into Ms. Scheel's office.

"So, what did ya think?" Ms. Scheel asked, opening the door, and leading them into the small office with salmon walls and two deep blue chairs. They looked at each other for a moment, instantly deciding what they wanted.

"We were wondering if we could adopt both Nina and Brooklyn." Leonard stated. Ms. Scheel looked confused for a moment, as if it wasn't what she expected.

"Really? Both of them? Are you sure you're ready for that?" Ms. Scheel asked carefully, still maintaining her look of confusion. They both nodded. "Alright. This is your last chance. Are you sure?" They both nodded again, and Ms. Scheel sighed, pressing a red button on her desk.

"Please send Nina and Brooklyn into my office, Jessica." She instructed. "And tell them to bring their things." There was a sudden burst of giddy squeals from somewhere outside of the door, which caused Penny to giggle with the noise.

* * *

"Ok, girls, this is the upstairs. You're rooms will be across the hall from each other. You can choose which one you want." Penny told them. The girl's faces lit up with delight at the sight of the rooms. She noticed both of them run into the same room, which caused her to add "_Civilly_!"

"I want the blue one!" Nina announced.

"Ok. Is that fine with you, Brooklyn?" Penny asked. Brooklyn nodded. Each went into their respected rooms, and closed the door. Penny tried not to be offended, figuring they were probably used to playing on their own, and being alone. Penny decided to grab her phone and call Leonard, who had to go back to work. Penny waited for a few rings, before hearing Leonard's voice.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey! It's me." Penny announced.

"Hi Penny! How's it going?"

"Great! They're in their rooms right now, which is ok. I think they like it here." Penny informed him.

"That's great! I'll be home early tonight, but I've gotta go. Maybe you could draw with them or something." Leonard suggested, making it clear he knew Penny was secretly offended the girls weren't hanging out with her. Penny heard the phone click, and she decided to raid the cabinets for something to make, when she spotted the boxed cake mix.

"Girls!" Penny called from the kitchen, hoping they would hear her. Two thunderous sets of footsteps came down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Have you ever made a cake before?" Excitement quickly lit up both of their faces, as they bunched over to the sink to wash their hands. Penny smiled, hoping she could really get to know the girls, over a box of Pillsberry Confetti Cake.

"Ok, so who wants to grab the eggs?" Penny asked, and Nina quickly volunteered, running over to the fridge. "Brooklyn do you want to grab the measuring cup out of the cabinet?"

"Sure!" Brooklyn agreed, happily climbing onto the counter and pulling one out of the cabinet. Penny placed a mixing bowl on the counter. She carefully read the box.

"Brooklyn, do you wanna get 1 1/2 cups water out of the sink?" Penny asked. "We need four eggs, you can each crack two." Penny was surprised at how good at this she was, or how good it felt, anyway. She pulled the oil from a cabinet above the sink, offering it to Nina. Nina poured the required 1/3 cup, and put it in the bowl. "Ok, so you can each crack 2 eggs. Who's first?"

* * *

Leonard walked up to the door, expecting silence from the other side, instead, he heard giggles. He was confused as to what was going on, hoping it was what he thought it was, Penny bonding with the girls. He opened the door slowly, hoping not to disturb them. He closed the door as quietly as he could behind him, but he still got their attention.

"Dad!" They both squealed, running into a hug. Leonard recriprocated, somewhat surprised at their reaction. He smiled at Penny, a surprised look on his face. Penny giggled back, not realizing how much she liked seeing Leonard as a dad.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Ok guys, I just want to say thanks, but I'm not sure if I'm going to keep going with this story. I haven't been getting much feedback (Which, by the way, shout out to 5Mississippis for literally leaving a comment on every chapter, you're why I made it this far) Just please let me know if I should keep going, or just stop. Thanks all! (I have a lot of ideas in mind, I just don't know if anyone wants to read them)._


	7. Friends

Penny sat in shock. She never expected something like this to happen. It was impossible, right? That's what she had been told... The girls were still at school, and Leonard wouldn't be home for another few hours. She grabbed her keys, and drove out of the garage.

* * *

Penny was still shocked. There was no possible way, after all this time. _What time was it? WAS IT REALLY 2:30? _Penny left the parking lot, speeding toward the girls' school. _Good. They don't get out for another five minuets. _Penny told herself, waiting to enter the car pool lane. A wave of giddiness burst through her body. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud school bell bursting through the air. The sound of children giggling, and running out of the doors soon followed. Penny watched for Nina and Brooklyn. She smiled as soon as she saw them running toward the car. _Those are my kids! _Penny thought, suddenly happier than she had been.

"Hi Mom!" They chimed, climbing into their seats.

"Hi girls! How was school?" Penny asked.

"Good!" They replied, buckling in their seatbelts. "Emma wants us to come over later." Nina told Penny.

"Ok, do you have her phone number? I'll have to talk to her mom." Penny replied.

"Yeah, sure." Nina recited the digits, while Penny programmed them into her phone.

"Hello is this Emma's mom?" Penny asked the speaking end of her phone. "Hi! This is Nina and Brooklyn's mom, Penny." Penny felt weird saying that, but she liked it. "Great, what's your address?" "Alright, see you then!" The girls squealed.

* * *

"Where are the girls?" Leonard asked, as soon as he entered the home.

"They're at a friend's." Penny explained. A smile crept on to her face, she had to tell someone. "I'm pregnant."

Leonard dropped the grocery bags he was carrying in shock, running over to Penny. "This is great!"

"Yeah!" Penny giggled, she hadn't been so happy in years.


	8. The girls

_Ok, before I start this chapter, I wanted to address the fact that they were told they couldn't have a baby. Things like this actually happen, sometimes in situations like this it's not that it's impossible, just that the chances are very, very low._

_Also, sorry for such a short chapter, but I promise, something BIG is going to happen soon._

* * *

"Girls." Penny sing songed from the bottom of the stairs. She couldn't think of a time she had been happier. Her thoughts were interrupted by two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What's up?" Nina asked.

"Come to the kitchen!" Penny yelled from the kitchen. She reached for Leonard's hand, resisting the urge to jump up and down in excitement.

"Yeah?" Brooklyn inquired.

"We have a surprise. I'm having a baby!" Penny announced. The girls' faces dropped, and slowly, so did Leonard and Penny's.

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked.

"Are we going back?" Brooklyn asked quietly. Leonard and Penny looked at each other for a moment, before realizing what they meant.

"No, you're not going back." Penny told them through giggles. She spread out her arms, engulfing them in a hug.

* * *

"Welcome!" Penny greeted, opening the door to Sheldon and Amy.

"Hello." They said in unison.

"The game's on in the living room." Penny told them, before realizing her mistake. "We also have food, don't worry." Penny closed the door again, accidently shutting it on Howard, Bernadette, and Raj. "Sorry!"

"It's ok." Bernadette said, letting Penny lead the group to the living room.

* * *

"This is Nina, and this is Brooklyn." Penny introduced.

"Awww, you girls are so pretty!" Bernadette cooed.

"Thank you!" The girls replied.

"What's your favorite subject in school?" Sheldon asked. Penny and Leonard shared a glance, knowing that pretty much whichever subject they picked, they would get a Sheldon speech.

"I really like art." Brooklyn piped up.

"Oh dear. This really is a problem. Leonard, Penny, what have you been telling these girls? Artists don't typically have successful careers..." Sheldon ranted.

"Sheldon, she's seven. She can think about whatever career she wants." Leonard defended.

"I kind of like science." Nina said.

"Oh good." Sheldon told her.

"Yeah, I really like the weather and stuff." Nina went on.

"The weather? Oh Leonard." Sheldon criticized.

"Sheldon, She's nine. She can be interested in whatever she wants." Leonard responded, feeling repetitive.

There was a moment of silence. "What's your favorite color?" Bernadette said, trying to break the silence.


	9. Just this once

Penny couldn't help the excitement that had welled up within her for her first ultra sound. It was a crisp day, one of those days that was making a clear season transition.

"Penny Hoffstader, I'm the 9:30 I think." She said to the receptionist cheerily.

"Yep. I've got you right here. You are your husband can take a seat, and fill out these sheets, the doctor will be with you in a minuet." She told Penny.

"Thanks." Leonard said, taking the stack of papers.

"I don't think I've ever been this excited!" Penny exclaimed, signing her name at the bottom of one form. Penny soon was distracted by the other couples in the waiting room, all looking at baby magazines, discussing the future, or something similar. Penny daydreamed for a minuet about those things.

"Penny Hoffstader?" The nurse burst into the waiting room.

"That's us!" Penny said proudly. The nurse smiled, leading the two into a small room. "Excited?"

"Very." Leonard confirmed.

"You know, a year ago I never thought this would have been us. I always thought we'd be at a choir concert for someone else's kids, we'd always be that couple that wanted kids, but it hadn't worked out. Now look at us. We have Nina and Brooklyn, and..." Penny trailed off. She hadn't even made an effort to hold back her tears.

"Penny, it's ok. Look. We made it." Leonard told her. "We're here. And we have the girls. It's a bonus."

* * *

"Alright, are you ready?" The doctor asked. Leonard and Penny both nodded vigorously. They had both waited so long. The look on the doctor's face changed in a moment.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked. She could feel it in the air. "Tell me." The doctor bit her lip.

"Your baby doesn't have a heartbeat. I'm so sorry!" She said. _Why couldn't they just have this one thing? They had tried so hard! They had waited so long! How come they couldn't have this one thing, and teenage couples stumbled on this by accident. But it couldn't happen to them, just this once._


	10. Disneyland

_Sorry this chapter is only about ten words, but I have to go to bed and I was busy with my other stories. I wanted to ease the cliffhanger for you guys. Enjoy!_

* * *

The room was completely silent. A million thoughts rushed through Penny's head about everything she could have done, before the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. Penny was able to breathe, and she never wanted to feel that way again.

"Do you want to know the gender?" The woman asked. Penny almost didn't hear her through her tears. _They had a baby. Penny had made that. _Penny and Leonard looked at each other for a moment to synchronize their thoughts. Penny nodded virtuously. "It's a girl!"

* * *

"It's a girl!" Penny announced on the way home from the girls school.

"Yay!" Brooklyn cheered.

"What do you want to do for your birthday, Brooklyn?" Penny asked. Brooklyn giggled out of a little bit of shock. "What, you didn't think we were going to celebrate your birthday? Do you want to go to PlayLand, or maybe Disneyland?"

"Disney! Disney" Brooklyn decided.

"Ok. I'll talk to Dad and we can decide how many friends you can have and how we're going to do your party." Penny told her.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright Lovelies! I am going to take a short break from writing, because of school I'm just too busy most days, don't be worried if there is a week long gap between chapters, I'm just busy. Thanks so much, moihaha.


End file.
